


The Lucky One

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Feelings, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Polyamory, Post RAW 1/29/18, Self-Esteem Issues, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Roman knows he could feel sorry for his recent run of bad luck. Instead, he chooses to focus on the things in life that make him the luckiest guy ever.





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for RAW 1/29/18

"Am I terrible because I'm happy it's just the two of us?" Roman asks, rolling over to face Dean. 

"Nope. Sometimes less is more. Though I do miss him in our bed." Dean chuckles softly to himself. 

"Not convinced he's evil anymore?" Roman asks, his voice serious but his eyes teasing. 

"Not _entirely_ convinced but I'm willing to wait it out." 

Roman's had a rough couple of days. He had come _so close_ to winning The Rumble. He had lost the rematch for the title. That also didn't account for the time he'd had to spend convincing Dean that the elimination had been planned and it hadn't been a conspiracy. 

"You're going to need to get over this fear of Seth going evil." Roman’s starting to feel like a broken record. “If he goes evil, so be it but your paranoia is only making it worse.” 

“Can you blame me for being cautious?” Dean snuggles closer to Roman. “You know I will _always_ love Seth but considering the current state of affairs...” 

Dean’s protective nature is one of his most endearing qualities but also one of his most _annoying_. He will do anything he can to protect Seth and to a lesser extent, Seth. 

Seth’s away, doing media. He hadn’t necessarily wanted to leave but had no choice. This left Roman and Dean to their own devices. He’s been in contact but for the most part, he’s been doing his own thing. 

“Just admit it- you miss him,” Roman teases, mussing Dean’s hair. “Evil or not- you _miss_ him.” 

“I do miss him but sometimes, it’s nice to just be the two of us,” Dean admits, nuzzling Roman. “How are you feeling?” 

Being in a triad is not always easy. There's only so many hours in the day. They're going strong but once in a while, it's nice to have time when it was only two people instead of three. 

“I’m sore and grumpy- does that count?” Roman retorts. “Sorry, Deano. Just in a real bad mood.” 

“Poor baby,” Dean teases. “And I’d hoped the city of Brotherly Love would have been as nice to you as it’s been to me. It’s been nice to hang out with my boys.” 

Roman stares incredulously at Dean. Last night had been hell, thanks to Dean’s overreaction. Now, he’s acting like nothing had happened. 

Sometimes, Dean was like that. 

“Only you.” 

Roman knows he needs to focus on what he does have instead of focusing on what he doesn’t have, rather than what he didn’t have. 

He had a decent career, two wonderful partners and a life most people would envy. Did it really matter that he was in a downward spiral?

There had been a time when he was miserably single, wondering if his career was the right choice for him. Looking back, he can't recognize himself. He would date but there would always be something _wrong_ with the person he was seeing. 

Now, he's got Dean and Seth- two vastly different people who make all seem right in the world. Each man helps Roman's world in their own special way. 

Dean is his favorite, mainly because of the fact they have more history. He's the one who can cheer Roman up, regardless of how bad his mood is. He's insane but also the calm in the storm. 

Seth is the logical one who thinks with his heart. At the end of a bad day, Seth will do what he can to resolve the problem and _then_ bring the comfort. 

It's a strange life but it's uniquely his. 

"You're not a failure." Dean's voice breaks Roman out of his thoughts. 

"What makes you say that?" Roman gives Dean a skeptical look. 

"I know you. After the shit you've been through for the last three weeks, your pride is wounded." Dean pulls Roman even closer to him, careful not to jostle his injured side. 

"Okay, _maybe_ I'm feeling a little rough." Roman _can't_ lie to Dean. Any time he's ever tried, it's failed within minutes. Dean just knows him too well. "Just want to be the best I can be for my family." 

"How many times do I and-slash-or The Evil One have to tell you that you are doing fine by your family?" Dean snips. 

"Would you _please_ quit calling him The Evil One?" Roman tries to hide his amusement by acting gruff but he can't hide the smirk forming. 

"Nope." Dean leans over, pressing a kiss to Roman's temple. "I'd say let's have fun but you're practically dead on your feet." 

For once, Roman agrees. He's exhausted.

Besides, sleeping with Dean in his arms is sometimes all the intimacy he needs.  
\---  
Roman wakes up, surprised to realize Dean's scooted all the way to the other side of the king-sized bed. Excess pillows are jammed between them. It takes Roman a second to realize _why_ it's like that. 

Dean can't sleep without _something_ in Seth's spot. 

It melts Roman's heart to know Dean's getting over this idea that Seth's evil, even though he'll never admit it. 

Roman _misses_ Seth too. He loves Dean and their alone time but their dynamic just isn't the same without him. Their family is little and weird but it works. 

Roman drapes his arm over the pillows but it isn't the same as having Seth right there. Groping on the nightstand, he finds the phone and realizes it's barely 1:30 in the morning. 

Quickly, he thumbs out a text to Seth. 

_Hey, Evil One. You up?_

Before he can think twice, he presses send. Within seconds, his phone vibrates with a response. 

_Still not evil but yes, am awake._

Roman slips out of bed, eager to hear Seth's voice. It's strange how even the slightest separation is enough to make him realize just how strong their relationship is. 

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Seth doesn't answer with a traditional hello. 

"Yeah, well, instead of a warm partner, Dean made Pillow Seth and-" 

"Wait. Repeat that." 

"Pillow Seth? He shoved a bunch of pillows in your spot because he can't sleep without having something in your spot." 

"He'll never admit he misses me, will he?" 

"Nope. Our boy is stubborn like that." 

"Miss me?" 

"More than you know. Sorry for calling so late."

"No, you're fine. It's been a good five hours since I heard your voice anyway. We're not codependent, are we?" 

"Not in the slightest but I just wanted to call and thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Always being there. I was in a bad mood until I remembered all I did have." 

"Don't get sentimental on me, Reigns." 

"Love you, Evil One." 

"Love you too." Seth hangs up. 

Roman sets the phone on and settles into an armchair. Dean's softly snoring, content with however he's sleeping. 

The quiet of the night affirms his thoughts.

He's a lucky guy.

-Fin-


End file.
